My Brother, My Love
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. One Shot. Rate M! Tapi kenyataan memang membuatku seperti itu. Sebentar lagi, namaku memang berubah menjadi Jung Changmin, tapi itu karena aku akan menjadi adik dari Jung Yunho. Warn: NC! Semi Incest!


My first rate M fanfic! Still Learning.

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy! :))

**My Brother, My Love**

One shot! rate M!

.

.

.

~Changmin POV

"Hei Changmin! Cepat bawakan tasku!"perintah lelaki bermata musang padaku sambil melemparkan tasnya ke arahku.

"Baik.."jawabku menurut.

Lelaki itu bernama Yunho. Ia pria yang paling kubenci sekaligus yang paling kurindu. Iya, aneh memang. Walaupun ia sering membentakku dan memperbudakku, ia selalu membelaku jika aku dikerjai teman-temanku. Ia seperti malaikat penolong buatku.

.

.

*_Flashback_

"Hei anak mami! Cepat berikan uangmu!"gertak anak laki-laki seusiaku yang kukenali sebagai teman sekelasku. Ia bersama dengan sekelompok anak lain yang tidak kukenali wajahnya. Mungkin anak kelas lain atau kakak kelasku.

"T..tapi...in..ini..u..uangg..jaj..jjanku.."jawabku takut sekali. Aku terpojok di sudut sekolah.

"Hei anak manis..cepat berikan! atau kau mau wajah manismu ini aku lukai?"tanya anak laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar. Ia memegang pisau lipat yang diarahkan ke wajahku dan mencekik leherku.

Aku benar-benar takut dan tak berdaya. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Segera aku merogoh saku celanaku dan hendak memberikan dompetku pada mereka.

"Hei kalian! APA-APAAN INI?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki. Aku pun terpaksa membuka mataku dan melihat ke arahnya.

Seragam SMA yang ia kenakan berantakan. Celananya bahkan sengaja ia gulung menggantung di kaki panjangnya. Matanya yang mirip musang memicing tajam. Dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati membentuk sebuah seringaian khas serigala.

"Oh!"pekik sekelompok anak yang sedang menggertakku berbarengan. Tubuh mereka kaku seketika. Pisau lipat yang tadi diarahkan ke wajahku langsung jatuh tak berdaya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Apa-ap..."

"Maaf...Bos Yunho...kami tidak bermaksud melampauimu..maaf.."anak yang tadi memegang pisau lipat itu memotong perkataannya. Ia dan sekelompok anak itu kemudian menghampiri lelaki yang kuyakini bernama Yunho itu. Mereka berlutut meminta maaf dan segera pergi.

Kini hanya tinggal kami berdua.

Ia menoleh padaku sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa kamu?"tanyanya

"Ak..aku..Changmin..anak kelas X-1.."tanyaku gugup sambil menunduk. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam darinya di kejauhan.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kalau bicara denganku, TATAP AKU!"ia memegang rahangku dan mengangkatnya untuk melihatnya.

Bisa kulihat mata musangnya menatapku tajam.

"Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Aku menggeleng.

Ia melepaskan rahangku yang mulai terasa sakit akibat cengkeramannya.

"Aku Yunho. Kelas XII. Dan mulai sekarang..KAU BUDAKKU!"

*_Flashback end_

.

.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Yunho di belakang. Bisa kudengar para siswi berbisik-bisik membicarakan Yunho.

Yunho memang terkenal seorang berandal di sekolah. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga selalu berprestasi dengan baik. Ia seringkali menjuarai beberapa pertandingan bela diri seperti Taekwondo dan Hapkido. Apalagi itu semua ditunjang dengan wajah Yunho yang tampan, dan tubuh atletis yang maskulin. Maka tak heran jika para siswi mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Changmin!"panggil Yunho

"I..iya hyung.."

"Sana masuk! Sini tasku!" ucap Yunho saat kami tiba di depan kelasku

Aku pun mengembalikan tasnya.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, aku ada latihan basket. Kamu pulang saja duluan!"

"Hmm..hyung, kalau...aku menunggumu saja bagaimana?"tanyaku malu-malu.

"Terserah.."jawab Yunho sambil berlalu

.

.

~Yunho POV

_Apa-apaan anak itu? Kenapa kalau sedang malu wajahnya jadi manis begitu?_

_Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang saja melihatnya._

_Dan...tadi apa dia bilang? Mau menungguku?_

_Membuatku senang saja, bisa pulang berdua seperti biasanya._

.

.

.

~Changmin POV

"Ummaaa..aku pulang.."teriakku saat tiba di rumah

"Changdola? Kamu sudah pulang?"ibu menghampiriku

"Iya umma.."

"Changdola, ada yang mau umma bicarakan?"kuperhatikan wajah ibu serius sekali sepertinya.

"Apa umma?"

"Umma...ingin menikah lagi...bagaimana? boleh tidak?"

Aku kaget sekali mendengar berita yang baru saja disampaikan umma.

Ayahku memang sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mempunyai ayah baru.

Tapi di lain pihak, ibu pasti kesepian. Lagipula, selama ini ibu sudah membanting tulang untuk merawatku.

"Umma, memangnya pekerjaan pacar umma itu apa? Dia bisa menghidupi keluarga kita dengan layak tidak?"tanyaku polos

"Dia seorang pebisnis sayang..dan umma yakin dia bisa menjadi appa yang baik buat kamu.."ibu tersenyum lembut padaku

"Baiklah umma..aku setuju kalau begitu.."ucapku mantap.

"Kalau begitu..sekarang kamu siap-siap..karena nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama keluarganya.."

.

.

Ibu berdandan cantik sekali hari ini. Aku juga tidak kalah tampan.

Ibu sudah menyiapkan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu untukku. Aku yang pilih warnanya, karena aku suka warna putih.

"Changdola, kamu sudah siap?"

"Sudah umma.."

"kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang.."

Kami menuju restoran di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Kulihat sekeliling, dan semua yang ada di restoran ini memang dari kalangan atas.

"Ayo kita kesana.."ajak ibuku menuju sebuah meja makan.

Kulihat di sana sudah ada seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan seorang laki-laki disampingnya. Sepertinya, lelaki itu masih muda. Entahlah, ia duduk membelakangiku.

Setelah jarak kami agak dekat dengan mejanya, lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum pada kami.

"Ah..kalian sudah sampai..Maaf kalau kami tidak menjemput kalian.."ucap lelaki paruh baya itu sambil berdiri menyambutku dan ibu.

"Perkenalkan anakku, ini Nyonya Shim dan ini anaknya.."lelaki paruh baya itu memperkenalkanku pada anaknya. Kemudian anaknya berdiri dan menghadap kami.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Jung Yunho.."

.

.

~Yunho POV

Aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya seperti ini. Aku dan Changmin seebentar lagi menjadi kakak-adik.

Aku berdiri di altar bersama ayahku dan Changmin sekarang sedang berjalan menuju altar dengan ibunya.

Bukan untuk pernikahanku dengan Changmin. Melainkan untuk pernikahan ayahku dengan ibunya.

Changmin manis sekali dengan setelan jasnya. Membuat jantungku berdegup tak beraturan.

Aku tahu ini salah. Aku telah jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sungguh aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Walau harus menjadi kakak-adik.

.

.

~Changmin POV

Aku melihat ke arah altar. Di sana sudah ada Yunho dengan ayahnya. Bukan untuk menikahiku. Tapi untuk mendampingi ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan ibuku.

Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Yunho, aku senang sekali dijadikan budaknya. Bukan karena aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Melainkan karena sejak saat itu, Yunho tak pernah meninggalkanku. Ia selalu menjagaku dan membelaku.

Saat itu, aku berharap, bahwa suatu hari nanti namaku akan berubah dari Shim Changmin menjadi Jung Changmin.

Tapi kenyataan memang membuatku seperti itu. Sebentar lagi, namaku memang berubah menjadi Jung Changmin, tapi itu karena aku akan menjadi adik dari Jung Yunho.

.

.

"Baiklah Yunho, Changmin..kalian jaga rumah baik-baik yaa..umma janji akan bawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk kalian pulang dari honeymoon nanti.."pesan ibu padaku dan Yunho. Aku hanya menanggapinya malas.

"Yunho..jaga adikmu baik-baik! Kamu pakai mobil appa saja kalau berangkat sekolah..Jangan pakai motor kamu! Nanti adik kamu diajak kebut-kebutan kalau ke sekolah pakai motor" ayah memperingati Yunho

"Memangnya kalau pakai mobil tidak bisa kebut-kebutan?" ejek Yunho pada ayahnya

"Ishh kamu ini!" ayah memukul pelan kepala Yunho. Kami pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Selamat jalan umma..appa.."salamku pada ayah dan ibu

"Hati-hati di jalan.."timpal Yunho

Setelah melepas kepergian ayah dan ibu aku masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Yunho di belakang.

Aku duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Yunho hanya duduk di sampingku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sejak pernikahan ayah dan ibu, aku dan Yunho menjadi canggung dan jarang sekali berbicara.

.

.

~Yunho POV

_Ishh kenapa anak ini nonton TV tenang sekali?_

_Aku jadi merasa canggung seperti ini._

"hmm Changmin..atau...boleh aku panggil..Changminnie?" aku tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa.

"panggil apa saja boleh hyung.."jawabnya malu-malu. Bisa kulihat semburat merah di pipi Changmin.

"Baiklah minnie.."aku menggeser tubuhku lebih dekat dengannya. Bisa kucium aroma musk khas tubuhnya. "..apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"bisikku di telinganya, bermaksud untuk menggodanya. Bahkan kusampirkan lenganku untuk menggandeng tubuhnya.

"hyunnng.."tiba-tiba saja Changmin menutup wajahnya.

_Ia malu._ Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

"su..sudah malam hyung! Aku mau tidur!"Changmin bangkit secepat kilat dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Haaahhh..tidak asik sekali!"aku menggerutu sendiri.

.

.

Aku memegang handle pintu Changmin dan..tidak dikunci.

Aku berjinjit pelan. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Kulihat Changmin yang sedang tidur dengan memeluk gulingnya. Manis sekali.

Pelan-pelan aku menaiki ranjangnya dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Memandangi wajah manisnya, aku tidak tahan untuk segera mendekatinya dan membelai rambutnya yang halus.

Mengikuti naluriku, kudekatkan wajahku terhadapnya. Kukecup bibir sintal miliknya.

Manis. Semanis wajahnya.

Kudekatkan lagi wajahku dan kali ini kulumat bibir indahnya.

.

.

~author POV

"mmmhhh..."Changmin merasakan sesuatu pada bibirnya.

Secara instingtif, Changmin mengikuti pergerakan di bibirnya. Lembut. Itu yang ia rasakan.

Hingga kesadaran menghampirinya dan membuat Changmin membuka matanya perlahan.

"..hyung?.." Changmin melihat wajah Yunho tepat di hadapannya.

" akhirnya kau bangun juga minnie.."

"hy..hyung! ap..apa..yang k..kau lakukan?"

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Yunho malah merapatkan tubuhnya dan meraih pinggang Changmin. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"hyung!"Changmin berusaha menahan dan mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tapi tubuh Yunho terlalu kuat hingga Changmin pun akhirnya tak kuasa dipeluknya.

"Changminnie..."bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin. "...Saranghae minnie.."ia berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang seduktif . Membuat tubuh Changmin gemetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan pipinya merah merona.

"hyung...apa yang kau kat..nnngggghhhh" belum sempat Changmin berkata, Yunho menjilat telinganya. Menghadirkan friksi yang aneh pada tubuh Changmin.

Yunho tak berhenti mengulum telinga Changmin. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing piyama Changmin. Hingga akhirnya terekspos tubuh indahnya.

".._hngghhh_.." tanpa sadar Changmin mendesah lembut saat tubuhnya menerima sentuhan Yunho.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Kedua nipplenya menegang merasakan sentuhan Yunho.

".._ngghhh_..._ hyuunggh.._."

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Changmin.

Setelah puas memberikan jilatan dan kuluman pada daun telinga Changmin, kini ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan nipple Changmin.

Yunho menghisap nipple Changmin yang sudah menegang akibat sentuhannya. Ia memberikan jilatan-jilatan sensual dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"_Ahhhh_... _hyung._.!" tanpa sadar ia meraih tengkuk Yunho dan meremas rambutnya.

"_Mmhhh_... _ngghh_._.hyuunghh...ohhhh..._" Tubuh Changmin bergetar saat mulut hangat Yunho melingkupi nipplenya. Mengirimkan sensasi yang membuat libidonya naik, dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat.

Tangan Changmin meremas kuat kepala Yunho saat lidah Yunho ikut bermain, memberikan jilatan-jilatan sensual yang menggelitik seluruh saraf di tubuh Changmin.

"_Aahhh_... _hyuunghh.._._ngghhhhh..ahhhhhh_!" desahan Changmin semakin keras karena kini Yunho meremas penisnya sebelum akhirnya Yunho melepaskan celana Changmin dan celananya sendiri.

Nafas Changmin pun memburu tak beraturan.

Melihat Changmin yang mendesah dan mengerang, membuat libido Yunho semakin meningkat. Tak tahan dengan desahan erotis yang dikeluarkan Changmin, ia pun meraih bibir sintal itu, melumat dan memagutnya penuh gairah.

"..mmmpphh!"mata Changmin membulat ketika ia merasakan tangan Yunho melingkupi kejantanannya yang sudah menegang akibat rangsangan dari Yunho. Yunho pun melepas pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin.

"_Aaahh_... _nghh_... _Yunho..hyung._.. _nghhh_..."

Changmin yang mendapatkan rangsangan pada kejantanannya itu hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan mendesahkan nama Yunho.

"_A-aaaahhhhhh_... HYUUUNG..!"

Changmin akhirnya menyemburkan cairan putih susunya. Benih yang di keluarkan Changmin itu membasahi tangan dan piyama Yunho, dan juga membasahi tubuh telanjang Changmin.

Changmin bernafas dengan tak beraturan ketika ia sudah mulai turun dari langit ketujuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan seolah tanpa daya.

"Saranghae minnie-ah...Saranghae.."bisik Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Changmin lembut dan kedua mata Changmin yang manatap sayu pada Yunho.

"Hyung...Nado Saranghae..."

"Minnie..bolehkah aku.."

Belum selesai Yunho bertanya, Changmin sudah memagut penuh nafsu pada bibir Yunho. Dan kegiatan penuh nafsu kedua insan itu pun berlanjut.

Dengan tetap memagut dan melumat bibir Changmin, kini jari-jari Yunho mulai memijat-mijat lembut pada hole Changmin. Membuat sekitar hole tersebut berkedut-kedut penuh antisipasi.

Hingga tiba-tiba satu jari, dua jari, tiga jari mulai berusaha memasuki hole sempit Changmin dan membuat hole itu berkedut-kedut dan mengencangkan otot rektumnya.

Jari-jari Yunho mulai bergerak keluar masuk sesuai irama, membuat Changmin ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

Changmin mulai merasakan panas yang bermula dari tempat itu, kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasakan kalau lubangnya berkedut dan kejantanannya mengeras. Tangannya meremas kuat rambut dan tengkuk Yunho untuk melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

Melihat Changmin yang memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi nikmat, Yunho akhirnya menambahkan tempo keluar masuk jari- jarinya dan memasuki lubang Changmin lebih dalam hingga ke ujung sweet spotnya.

".._A_nn_nghhhhhh_..."

Dengan membuka lebar paha Changmin, kini Yunho berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke lubang rektum Changmin.

"AAAARGGHHH! " Changmin berteriak kesakitan saat ia merasakan lubang sempitnya itu kini dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang keras dan besar.

"Aaarghh... Hyuung... keluark—uhkk... keluarkan... sakit... _hiks_...hyuuuung" Changmin mendaratkan tangannya pada bahu Yunho dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"rileks minnie..." Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin dengan memberikan ciuman pada bibir yang kini bergetar itu dan memagutnya lebih dalam. Yunho juga meraih penis Changmin dan mengocoknya dengan irama yang cukup cepat.

Dalam satu hentakan kuat, Yunho memasukkan penisnya secara utuh ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

"AAAARRGHHHHH!" Changmin kembali berteriak kesakitan. Mendengar hal itu, Yunho memberikan keupan-kecupan lembut untuk menenangkannya sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Changmin.

"_Aahh_..! Hurt—_nghhh_..! Uughh..! HYUUNG!"

Changmin berteriak keras saat penis Yunho bergerak di dalam tubuhnya dan menghujam masuk dengan kuat, keras dan dalam.

Yunho memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat dinding hole Changmin mengetat dan otot-otot di sekitarnya berkedut kuat memanjakannya. Ia menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat sebelum meraih kedua kaki Changmin dan meletakkannya pada kedua bahunya.

_"Aahh..! Ngghh..! Oohh..! _Yunhh_..! Aahh..! Aahh..! M-moree..._Hyuung_..!"_

Changmin mengerang dan terus mendesahkan nama Yunho dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya saat Yunho terus bergerak di dalam dirinya. Pikiran Changmin melayang dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat.

Semakin lama Yunho bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang dan digantikan dengan kenikmatan hebat yang terus melandanya seiring gerakan Yunho yang semakin cepat.

"_Aaaahhh_..! _Nghyyaahh_..!" Changmin mengerang keras saat Yunho kini malah semakin beringas dalam menggenjot tubuhnya.

"_Aaahh_! Hyuuung... cumm... _nghhh_!"

" Min... Minnie... _Changminnie_..."

Yunho merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup menahan klimaksnya lebih lama lagi. Desahan yang dikeluarkan Changmin benar-benar menariknya ke batas terakhirnya.

Dengan satu hentakan yang kuat dan dalam, Yunho akhirnya melesakkan penisnya dalam hole Changmin dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang merasakan benih hangat Yunho memenuhi tubuhnya akhirnya melepaskan klimaksnya juga. Yunho segera meraih Changmin dalam pelukannya.

"minnie..."panggil Yunho lembut saat ia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali."..mianhae..apa bagian 'itu' masih terasa sakit?.."

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Mianhae.."Yunho menciumi wajah Changmin dengan lembut. "..aku akan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.."

"jangan hyunng.."tolak Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya."..aku ingin tetap seperti ini.."ucap Changmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

"baiklah.."Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dan mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"tapi hyung..bagaimana kalau umma dan appa tahu soal ini?"

"biarkan saja mereka tahu..supaya mereka bisa menikahkan kita.."jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh

**.**

**.**

**~nanachan**

.

.

Maaf yaa kalo alurnya terlalu cepat, atau aneh (?)

Masih belajar. hehee

Last, review yaaa


End file.
